nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Media Guidelines
The following are the upload policies and guidelines on the acceptable use of images and other media are to be used on this wiki. Please read over these rules thoroughly before adding new media to the wiki. This page will be updated as the need arises. For general guidelines, please see the Manual of Style. These policies are based in large part on the Boku no Hero Academia Wiki and One Piece Wiki's image policies. Media Use Media, such as images and videos, are used for the purpose of illustrating articles, and to depict what is hard to put into words. Media that are used outside of this purpose risk being labelled as misuse and/or copyright violations according to Wikia policy. All images must serve some purpose on this wiki. Do not upload random images or upload a series of images that are very similar to one another. Do not upload images that do not serve an obvious purpose and then not include them on any articles. Before you upload an image, please: * Ensure that there are no existing images that are the same * Make sure the image follows these guidelines Please keep in mind that unacceptable media that does not adhere to the media guidelines outlined in this article can be removed without warning at any time by an administrator. Media Policies Acceptable Images * Single panels or pages from the manga, preferably the Japanese raws, where available. ** In the case of panels/pages with speech bubbles, if not from the japanese raws, these must be edited to remove all text from within the speech bubbles, and redrawn where necessary. * Anime screenshots ** These screenshots should not include any subtitles, watermarks, editor comments, external borders, or any other markings. * Official promotional materials, covers Animated GIFs * GIFs should only be used to illustrate short action scenes, such as the activation of skills, transformations. * Please limit the use of GIFs in articles, and use this format sparsely. * If the content of the GIF can be illustrated using a still image, please opt for the still image instead. Videos * Please try to limit videos to official promotional materials, and only short scenes if necessary. * Do not upload or embed entire episodes to the wiki. Unacceptable Media * Collages * Multiple successive pages from the manga, with the exception of illustration spreads. * Fanart of any form, for any reason, especially if it is not yours. * Doctored images ** ie. photoshopped, falsified, altered, etc. This includes the addition of unnecessary text, watermarks, drawings, etc. * Media with fan translations, such as from scanlations * Media unrelated to Nabari no Ou * Watermarked media ** Exceptions being watermarks present in the original, official media, such as magazine titles. * Pornography, nudity and any other kind of image that shows explicit scenes, even if it's from an official source, in accordance with FANDOM's Terms of Use. * Media for your profile should not be uploaded to the Wiki's general gallery. You are, however, free to use any of the images uploaded to the wiki on your profile. * Videos containing the entirety of episodes from the anime. Media Properties When uploading images to the Wiki, please include as much information as possible to the file page, such as: * Description: '''Optional, but please describe the contents of the image if not self-evident in the naming of the file. * '''Source: '''Indicate the source of the media, such as the episode/chapter, promotional material's event, website, etc. * '''Licensing: '''Please '''provide licensing information on every image uploaded to this Wiki. If you notice licensing information is missing from an image, please add this in. * Categorization: '(under construction) Please add the categories ''Images and Images of ______ ''(Character's full name) to the file page. Licensing Almost every image on this wiki is copyrighted and used under ''fair use. For more information on the different possible licensing types you can add to images, please see this article. Media Format Policies * Please try to upload all still images in '''PNG format (apparently there are issues with JPGs and JPEGs appearing pixelated and being automatically scaled down on other Wikis?) * Do not upload small or thumbnail-sized images. * Avoid uploading poor quality images to the Wiki, such as images that are highly pixelated or blurry. ** Waifu2x is a convenient tool for enlarging media such as anime screenshots, if needed. * While large file sizes are uploadable, please take into consideration load time and try to upload smaller file sizes as much as possible, especially for media on media-heavy pages. Media Naming Policies * Name must describe the contents of the image. * If of an individual character, state the character and the context (ex: Raikou Shimizu casual outfit Alya arc (anime), Ichiki (past) (manga)) * If depicting a scene, list the names of the characters involved and a brief description of the context (ex: Yoite vs Yukimi school fight (anime)) * Names should not include random strings of numbers, letters, or words, nor be something abstract. * Always include spaces between words and numbers. * Do not include accented or Japanese characters in the file name (ex: Raikō, 雪見). Media Tagging TBD Category:Guidelines